Diabolik Drabble
by funfan67
Summary: There exists in this world a darkness a girl knows. Her stories and theirs will spread and show the form of their sorrow
1. Chapter 1

Okay after much needed editing a updated version of the first chapter. I am still working on the other drabble please be patient everyone. _ Im sorry

Again I don't own anything but this story but not the characters. Please support the offical release of Diabolik Lovers.

The road at the front gate is too empty. If she ran from there she could easily be seen and be snatched quickly. The forest behind the garden was her sure best bet to leave that awful house from those awful people. No. Awful demons.

There was a rose garden. Filled with roses of different colors. Any woman would stop and stare at the beauty of this garden so vibrant in the early morning dew. However a shadow outlining a female ran past the garden. It could not stop running nor did it want to stop. A forest beyond the garden. It was her best chance. The female could not stop running. She didn't have time to watch where she was going. Espically when she ran past a couple of thorn bushes.

Her instinct was to run. Leave. Survive. Hop the fence to escape into the wild of the forest. She would rather roam in the wild than be tamed by beasts. It may have been a impulsive move to leave, but right now it didn't matter.

Yui Komori. A 17 year old human girl. A girl of average height. Hair of strawberry blond with springy curls with a 3 flower hair clip. Eyes of amethyst color with long eyelashes to bring out her beautiful eyes. A soft, delicate face of that could describe of European descent. Her body was petite and her extremities were thin. Current occupation: 2nd year high school student and living food resource. Her body held something 'special', but to her it was a curse.

Yui's body has been always weak, but ever since staying in that house, she became weaker; anemic. She had been running for at least 20 minutes since she leaped over the rose garden fence. Her breathing was starting to become harsh and her mouth was starting to become dry. She tried to take big gulps of breaths but that just made her chest constrict painfully.

Running was all she could do at this moment. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying. Oh how much she had cried over the many weeks she stayed in that haunted mansion with all the physical and mental torture she had to endure. That was not even the worse of it. 'They' tortured her sexually. 'They' never raped her or inserted strange objects into her but she felt like she had been violated one too many times by those 'men.'

She had spoke nothing to no one. Not at her school, police, or her housemates. Then again who would believe her that she was being held captive and she never dare say anything about her treatment to her so called 'housemates'.

She had nothing with her but her school uniform on her back and shoes to cover her small feet. She told herself the nearest incinerator she would find, she would burn the jacket. So no one would know what school she came from or who to call for to pick her up.

Yui has always been a positive person. Trying to see the alternative approach of a bad situation. She turned to God to any matter of strength she needed to get her through trials. She never tried to force her beliefs on anyone, but still gave people different routes to choose if asked to help them through their trials. Though she knew some situations and people would always have a negative outlook no matter how much one would give different alternates that a person or situation to a more positive outlook. Though she guessed that is what is part of when she has grown up with a Catholic priest for a father.

However her outlook since she arrived to this country nearly a month ago has been grim. Her 'relatives' had forced her to become part of their routine. To become only active during the night and leave her sun filled happy days behind. She has mourned for her blue sky and sun that will probably never hit her face with its warm rays if she does not keep running.

This night could be described as a beautiful night. Clear night, blue sky with stars that shinned as if they were diamonds to befall on the young girl to bless her.

The sound of her running and harsh breathing was all she could hear. That made her nervous. Yui had stopped running to listen to the never ending forest around her. She heard nothing expect the soft wind that blew against her face and made the tree branches lightly shake. There should be sounds of cicadas chirping their wings, frogs and toads ribbiting, owls and other birds of prey flapping their wings in search of their nightly meal. No sounds of any animal or insect. She ran faster.

Behind her were animals of a different kind. Predators. Though how could she hear the nearby branches snap as if something was pouncing off of them with the sheer force of a jump. Or hear the sound of something sniffing the night air. Hear the small hiss as if this creature was growling in sheer excitement or anger. And how could she hear the sound of tongues licking over their owners lips as if the owners of said lips were hungry for something. Or rather someone.

Yui could not hear such things she is only human. She is running to escape her prison and its wardens. She is in her own little world thinking of where she will be turning t…..

"Ahh" Yui cried out. There was a sharp hot painful sting that struck her calf. Right now she can't stop to see what it was. 'Must have been a mosquito or a bee that stung me.' Though there was something wrong. Her whole body started to become numb and her running was starting to slow.

"What in th…?

She fell. Groaning she tried lift herself off from the ground but a sudden painful pressure was weighted onto her back. Hey eyes widen. 'No'. Tears started to form in her magenta eyes. She was sure they were still asleep. It was 5:56 a.m. She followed their sleeping patterns to a T. Making sure their sleep schedule interloped with each other. So how?

"Hehheehe, well look what we have here boys. A lost rabbit."

"My how did this poor thing get out of her cage."

"Now that wasn't very nice little bunny rabbit. Who would take 'care' of you if you ran away? "

The word 'care' was dripping with mockery.

"I think the little rabbit wanted to be chased by the wolves wouldn't you say? hehehe."

"This is annoying but this hunt was quite fun. I haven't felt this rush of excitement in a long time."

"Hahaha. How was it? To feel that rush of freedom snatched so quickly by the predators?"

Yui was scared to turn her head. She knew if she turned then she would surely scream and anger these demons even further. But she wasn't even given that choice to lay her head away from her horror. The foot on her back lifted off of her and slipped onto her left side and turned her to face her nightmare. Face to six horrible faces.

There they were. Her nightmare, her horror, her torturers, her lost sanity. Six men, no they were not men, but monsters of the night. Vampires. Vile creatures against God.

One had red hair with tips dipped in blond coloring and green eyes that resembled freshly grown grass she had once upon a time gazed upon of her days in the sun. He had a grin that would describe he caught his favorite pet after a game of tag.

A young looking boy held a teddy bear with a patch over its left eye. The dark circle under his eyes told of many sleepless days and held an insanity that frightened her ever since she meet him and held a smile of anticipation.

A bespectacled man with clothes neatly pressed held his head in one hand and looked down at her in her defeat. A grin that showed his fangs and his eyes showed him losing his usual composed self control after the 'chase'.

Another one with platinum blond hair or maybe white with red eyes that shined through the night as he stared at Yui with one could call a violent lust. His clothes were torn at the hem, giving off a wild appearance. He kept cracking his fingers as if he was trying to calm himself from ripping the girls clothes.

A blonde man with deep sapphire eyes that showed apathy to the situation but a held a small smile that curled cruelly at the downfall of her hope. He took one of his headphones out of his ear and twirled it around in his hand.

The last one had a playful smile. A beautiful face with a beauty mark under his lips. The fedora he wore shadowed his face to where she saw his emerald green eyes shine with a sexual maliciousness.

Many, including her, considered them handsome, maybe beautiful. If she was a shallow girl like that. But she knew their true personalities. Sadists. Deviants. Abusers. Hateful. Manipulators. And she was their toy, their prey. She could just curl into a ball and cry and pray for God to end her suffering.

"My dear Bitch. You have gotten yourself into a heap of trouble. Us to travel here deep in the forest to find you. Now that is just plain mean you know.",said Laito said in a mocking hurt tone that oozed in a voice of seduction.

"Neee, teddie. This pathetic thing is stupid isn't she? Hheheehehe." Kanato giggled in a creepy manner that made her body shiver from the fear and most possible wrath she would feel from him.

"Flat chest, honestly, are you that big of an idiot? Did you think you could escape the great me when I know you desire my fangs to suck out that delicious blood of yours.", said Ayato in a proud manner.

"Fuck off, Ayato. She knows she desires my fangs and my fists to break that body of hers. Right Yui.", said Subaru as he cracked his knuckles to show his anger and displeasure of her running away.

"Honestly this is so annoying. If you were just obedient and just stayed in the mansion, I would be listening to some nice _Vivaldi_. But no, you had to go and piss me off. For that I am going to punish you wholeheartedly." Shu chucked darkly. His words were sluggish, but they had an edge that she knew he was not playing around.

Their smiles were nothing but cruel and sadistic. They held nothing but their shiver of fun over her broken body. They had crowded her in a circle as if they were viewing a sacrifice in front of them. As she laid in utter despair, she viewed the moon above her and their heads. There was a full red moon. And now in the night sky was flock of bats as far as her eye could see. As if the bats were dancing and celebrating the awaking of the moon and their masters find.

"No." Yui groaned in a small voice and her lips began to tremble from her fear of these monsters. Tears pooled into her eyes and left streaks down her face.

"Ahh, what a great face. Yes, let me see more of that despair and suffer like the slutty bitch you are." Laito moaned in a way that Yui was so disgusted that she felt the bitterness of bile starting upheave her throat. Does her suffering arouse these monsters so much?

Subaru smirked and licked his lips as he picked Yui's body from the forest floor and threw her over his strong shoulder like a sack of rice. She tried to move but it seemed she could not move her body from the neck down.

Reiji took footsteps towards Yui and gazed at her. His gloved hand flew to her chin and cupped it in a strong grip that it hurt and lifted her head so her eyes would be in direct gaze with him.

"Now don't worry Yui, the poison that has been injected into you is only temporary. It is a paralytic it should last only for a few hours." Yui's eyes widen as what Reiji had just said. His smirk ever present as his fingers caressed her chin. That sting she felt when she was running. She thought it was a wasp or bee that stung her. Reiji must have thrown a dart full of his poisons to slow her down.

"Ahh little bitch when we get back to the house we will have so much fun. Fufufu." Laito laughed as he walked towards Yui and grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger before pulling it hard.

"Ow!" Yui cried out as the pain of tugging on her hair started to become unbearable.

She then felt something warm, wet, and rough brush her calf. "Ah, all that running has made your soft skin so sweaty. It's making the smell of your blood even more tempting." Kanato said as he licked and brushing his fangs over the girl's skin. "Hey, teddie. When we get back to the manor, let's play and play with her until she is completely broken and made into our doll."

Yui trembled at the thought of the soon to be violence. She then felt her butt sting. "Oi, I can feel you trembling. Are you that excited for the violence because I can provide plenty for you better that these bastards can." Subaru slapped Yui's butt again to prove his point.

"Hey hey don't go on assaulting her. That's my job. Hey flat chest, with all this running you made me very thirsty. I can't wait to see your face when my fangs make you scream in pleasure." Ayato turned Yui's face toward him and kissed her hard on the lips. She tried to pull her head away from his mouth, but Ayato grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back to his awaiting mouth. He moaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth and she tried to scream.

He released his mouth from hers and was breathing heavily from the state of his arousal. "Ahh, I feel so sluggish and all this noise is giving me a headache. Thanks to you pervert. I bet that's what you wanted. To get me all mad so you could feel the pain I will inflict on you. Heh, you harlot." Shu sneered as he walked toward Yui and gave her face a lick. "Hmm, Kanato was right. All that running has made your skin and blood even more tempting.

Reiji clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Well I think we all made our point. We best get going now before the sun rises."

She lowered her eyes from the boys and trembled. All her planning and her actions were for naught. Why? Why God?

Before she knew it, she was in the middle of the forest to back in front of the devil manor of where she started her failed escape.

"No." Yui chocked again with that word over her failure. "Oh yes, my dear, and don't forget. This is your home." "You will stay with us forever and you will never escape." "You are our eternal toy." "You belong to us and us alone." "No one will save you." "So wallow in that despair of yours and let's have fun."

The Sakamaki brothers words were a deep cut into her psyche.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO", Yui screamed into the coming morning. She wanted reach out her hand to grasp the coming sun. To hold and feel warmth again. To smell the dew. To hear the noise of peaceful chirps of the waking birds. But all she heard was laughter.

Laughter. The brothers laughed at her crushing hope. This laughter echoed the shattering of her soon to be lost sanity.

The door of the manor opened up, no one on the other side. All six brothers entered the haunted mansion they called home and dragged a poor human to her hell.

As Yui screamed being carried back into the manor, Ayato grasped the door knob of the front door. He started at Yui's tear stained face. His fangs gleamed as he smirked. He whispered, "You will never escape me, for you are mine." He slammed the door shut. To shut her sun and hope of escaping this God-awful place.

It is said that one could hear the sound of a young girl wailing from the haunted house that no one ever dare to enter. It is said that's inhabitants are vile creatures. Vile creatures violating and torturing their bride. Their enjoyment and pleasure to never escape.

Now do you think you could ever hope to rescue the bride from her tower? And defeat the monsters that have come to 'love' her? Well I wish you luck. Heheheeheee.

I got the inspiration for this story by a pixiv fan art. If you can figure out which one it is I will love you.


	2. Chapter 2

A sunday evening. No school. A time to relax, well at least it was supposed to be. Yui Komori was in the company of six vampire brothers in the middle of the living room watching a new anime called Shingeki no Kyojin. Well technically four vampires were watching. One was asleep and the other was too busy sipping tea to watch what was on the television. The show was quite gory. Though she did like the animation and how the characters played.

Yui was on the coach scrunched in between Ayato Sakamaki and Subaru Sakamaki. Of course Ayato liked to get Subaru's irk up. She was in the middle of the yelling fest. Her ears hurt.

"Jeez, those titians sure know how to destroy civilization. Reminds me of our ancestors when hunting prey. Though heh, the titans remind me of you Subaru. Always knocking down walls and general destruction." "You son of a whore, I am really going to kick your fucking ass if you don't shut the fuck up." Subaru growled threatnly. "Yes Yes can you both be quiet I am actually quite interested in this so please stop." Said Laito, waving his hand to shush to two of them.

-sniff- "Yes hearing you both argue is starting to hurt me and teddies ears. SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I BURN THEM OFF?!-sniff- I want to watch this." Did I mention Yui's ear was starting to hurt.

Sighing, Yui tired to watch the show, but sometimes it was hard due to the gory scenes of the titans either crushing or eating the characters.

"Heh, flat chest, does this scare you?" Ayato smirked. Looking for a new prey to tease. Yui glanced in his direction. "No it is just sad to think to live in a world like that where you are isolated and any minute monsters will be ready to devour you. Even if it is in a fictional world." "Kinda like your current situation, eh bitch-chan." Laito commented. Yui remained silent and not even acknowledge his comparison.

A sudden knock rapped the front door. "Ah man who could be bothering us at this time. Oi flat chest go answer it." Yui sighed and got up from the couch. She opened the door and stood a man in a black dress coat. His face was obscured from the black fedora he wore.

"Um can I help you sir?" The man lifted his head and Yui gasped. "Miss Yui who is it?" asked Reiji as he was still drinking his tea.

"Father..

"Hello Yui"

"Huh? Father."

The boys turned towards the new intruder and their current prey.

Yui held her hand over her mouth to keep from crying of seeing her father after so many months. She couldn't believe it. She had given up of ever seeing this man again.

Seiji gave a small smile towards Yui. He leaned towards his daughter to hug her but he was suddenly pushed back and fell on his back onto the lawn.

"What in God's name?"

Seiji stood and brushed the grass off of him but heard the sound of the grand front door slam him out of his sight of his daughter. Seiji ran towards the door and began pounding the door. "YUI! YUI! Please for the love of God, let me see her."

"Subaru! Ayato! What are you doing?! That was rude and that was my father." "Yeah and he is a priest and a vampire hunter. Do you think we will let him enter. Stupid."

"Please, let me see him! I haven't seen in months and I miss him. And how can he still be a vampire hunter? He is nearing his 60's."

"Once a hunter, always a hunter. No one can ever change that instinct.", said Shu still laying on the couch.

"Guys, I am begging you. Let him in. He won't do anything. I'll….let you guys suck as much blood if you let him in. So..please."

The guys started at her before a smirk formed on their lips. "Well this is interesting. You offering this time." "Heh, well I don't dislike that." "Hmm, well if bitch chan is offering how can we not pass."

Reiji sighed as set his tea cup down and walked towards the pounding door. As soon as he opened it, Seiji fell down onto the tile floor with a hard thud.

"Father." Yui ran towards the priest to help lift him off the ground. "Ahh, I am alright Yui." Seiji patted her hand for reassurance and gave a gentle smile.

"What are you doing here filth?", asked Laito who was looking at the priest with disdain and a sneer on his lips. "Hmm, straight to point young man." Seiji gentle eyes suddenly turned hard as steel. Yui never saw that look in her father's eyes before. It almost mimicked the Sakamaki boys .

"I am here for my daughter." His voice was strong and gave no waver in front of six vampires.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" **Ayato, Subaru, and Kanato bared their fangs towards the human man. "How dare you assume you can waltz in here and claim **MY** prey back when you practically threw her to me." Ayato curled his back and stood on the balls of his feet. His stance screamed for a fight.

"I dare you to say that again priest.", said Subaru as he grabbed Seiji's collar and lifted the man off the floor with his strength. Seiji's eyes stared down at the white haired vampire. His form nor his eyes not even flinching at the contact made by the youngest vampire.

"I am here to get her back."

"Like hell you are God fucker!?" Kanato's hand started to scorch of red hot flames; ready to set fire to the priest.

"Oh my my my. That was a bold statement. Hehe, though I do wonder. How do plan to leave with her if all your tendons have been caught off." Laito pulled a small pocket knife from his back pocket and licked the blade.

Yui decided it was time to intervene. "Guys wait. Let me talk to him for a bit. I need to ask him something." She grabbed Subaru's wrist to try to make him let go of her father.

**"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!?",** Ayato, Kanato, and Subaru belted their voices to make that clear to her. Yui flinched.

"Ahem", Reiji cleared his throat to get the occupants attention. "Let her talk to her beloved father. I am pretty sure she has a lot of things she needs to _clear_ up with this man."

Seiji narrowed his eyes at the indication at the bespectacled vampires words.

"Yes Reiji san is right I _need_ to talk to my father. I won't leave." Yui said in a strained voice.

With her declaration of not leaving, the three loud mouths decided to calm down. Subaru clicked his tongue and threw the priest across the living room towards the fire place. Luckly, Seiji made it half way before the couch Shu was sleeping on stopped his trip toward the fire. The bump stirred the blonde young man. He opened his eyes and scrunched his nose at Seiji. Shu gave a small growl toward the human for waking him and his general presence.

Yui once again ran towards her father to help him up from the floor.

"And I need to talk to him alone."

"Very well, I will make some tea for our guest and lady of the house." Reiji smirked. "Thank you Reiji san." The vampire gave a nod and exited out of the living room, indicating for his brothers to follow. The other five grunted and narrowed their eyes as they passed Seiji. The man just ignored their stares.

Ayato clicked his tongue before passing Yui to say something. "Remember Yui, if he tries anything, I will kill him."

She didn't say anything.

-20 minutes later-

Father and daughter were on opposite sides of the two couches with a antique coffee table separating them. They had been talking since the boys left them alone. 'How was school, has she made any new friends, has she been eating well?' Yui answered all these questions with a smile and laughter. However all these questions seemed to be a distraction. She wanted a few questions of her own to be answered.

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

**_"You practically threw her to me."_**

"Sorry for the wait" Reiji, along with the family butler, wheeled in a tea set that would make any English tea lover steam with envy. The butler, Keigo, had set the tea in front of the humans. " Thank you, Keigo." The vampire gave a tiny smile on his thin face to the lady of the house and nodded his appreaction. Before leaving with the cart, Keigo gave Seiji a look that no one could figure out. Most likely it was hatred.

"Please enjoy. Oh and if anyone damages the set…..Heh, well you know the rules Yui." "Ah, yes." Both master and servant walked out from the living room, while the master was chuckling.

"What was that about?" Seiji raised an eyebrow to Reiji's statement. "He is a bit protective of his dining ware." "Ahh, I see." Seji picked a couple sugar cubes from the sugar bowl a placed it into his tea.

"Father I answered all of your questions, may I ask something of you?" "Of course, dear." Seiji lifted the porcelain cup to his mouth to drink the hot tea. "My this is delicious. For vampires, I have to admit they make excellent tea."

"Ahh."

"Now what was your question Yui?"

"How come you sent me here?"

"….."

"Father…."

"Yui I am so, so very sorry."

"So you knew."

"…Yes."

"…."

"Yui please reconsider my position. I had no choice." Yui kept her head down, her face showing no visibility.

"Yes you did father. You could have said refuse them and we could have run from the church. You were a vampire hunter, you know how to cover your tracks right? And why come back 5 months after sending me here did you decide to try to **rescue **me. For all you knew I could have been dead."Seiji flinched. He let out a sigh." Yui…"

"You could have protected me."

"Yui…"

"Why papa? Why?" The girl was trembling. She was trembling due to her sadness and anger. But most of all her disappointment. Since coming to the Sakamaki house, she found out she was a throw away baby, trash, an orphan. The man stood in front of her was not her blood relative but her adopted father. Through out her whole life this man loved her like a daughter. No, he threw her away without a thought or bat an eyelash. And that is what hurt the most.

"Yui, you don't understand. The church's word is final and as a server I can not go against their orders." The girl stood up from the couch. Appalled to hear the very words that she hoped that were not the reasons why her father gave her up.

"SO YOU WOULD LET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER BE POSSIBLY VIOLATED AND KILLED BY MONSTERS! YOU COWARD!"

Yui's cheek was in pain. Her head snapped away from the priest. The rosary she kept around her neck snapped from its bindings and flew from her neck and slid across the marble tile floor towards the fire place.

Her father slapped her.

She knew from the knowledge her housemates gave her that Seiji Komori was a ruthless vampire hunter and killed without a thought when it came to his job. But he never touched her. Maybe spankings when she was young and misbehaved but he never beat her. This was something she thought he would never do to her.

She held her cheek with her hand but did not face her father. She was too disgusted. Yui heard a loud thud. She turned towards the sound in front of her. Her father was held down by his head onto the coffee table by Ayato, while Subaru and Laito twisted both arms to where her father was groaning from pain, Kanato held a fork by her father's eye, and Reiji kicked her father's legs from behind so the priest would kneel down. Shu stood by the couch. He had a swiss army pocket knife in his hand.

"Oi filthy priest what are you doing? You dare touch the Sakamaki property with violence. Only we are allowed to do that." Seiji gritted his teeth. "Let go of me this instant you filthy vampires." Subaru twisted the right arm a little tighter. "I don't believe we gave you permission to speak God fucker.", said Laito in a low voice that Yui had heard at rare times when he was extremely angry with her or his brothers. "Ahh", Seiji grunted from the pain the four young brothers were inflicting on him and the spilled tea that was scorching his face. "Hey if I stab you in the eye with this fork do you think it will puncture like a grape, hehe." Kanato held the fork dangerously close to the priest left eye.

"My,my. You do need to excuse my younger brothers. Their manner on handling things can be unsettling.", Reiji explained to fallen priest. "However I believe my methods are more disscret. Let's say, the tea you just drank now. Now how do you know that wasn't laced with cynaide while the pain you are experiencing now is indeed exrhusating, it can not compare with cyanide poisoning after effect. Internal asphyxiation is quite painful I believe." Reiji laughed wickedly as he stepped on Seiji's leg and kept putting pressure on the leg with his weight. "AHHHHHHH." The priest screamed.

Yui noticed something. The brothers eyes. Their whole eyes were red including the sclera. She had never seen this before and right now she is glad to have never have seen this until now. "Guys please stop and get off him." "HUH? Why should we? Anyone who lays their hand on the Sakamaki property with violence will be dealt with violence." Subaru laughed darkly with a large predatory grin on his face.

-zing-

"AHH", Subaru screamed as he gripped his hand. All occupants expect Seiji looked toward Subaru's. His hand was lacerated by what they didn't know. "Subaru-kun."-zing- Yui reached towards the white haired vampire for his wounded hand but then the others screamed. Laito gripped his arm that was bleeding heavily, Kanato was crying as both legs were cut, Reiji fell as his knees were bleeding, Ayato shirt was stained with blood and he was gripping his torso and cursing, and Shu's hand was dripping with blood and he held onto it tight. He dropped his swiss knife.

-zing-

Blood suddenly gushed from all the brothers from their extremities and lacerated wounds had opened. Again, Yui didn't know what to think at this moment. "Guys!" Yui screamed as the brothers fell in pain.

"Silver wires…

"What!"

"I told you stupid why we didn't want him in the house, he is still a vampire hunter. We could smell the fresh scent of vampire blood on him." Subaru hissed from his pain.

"Ahh." Seiji groaned as he lifted himself off the coffee table and rubbed his neck to relive himself from Ayato's pressure. "I honestly thought I didn't need to do this, but I guess you boys left me with no choice." Seiji took a fingerless glove out of his coat pocket and placed it on his left hand.

"Father what are you doing?" "Doing what I have done for nearly 27 years. Extermiting vampires." Seiji lifted his fingerless glove a bit and moved his index finger a twitch. Reiji and Laito screamed. "FUCK" More blood oozed out from the legs and arms. Yui then saw something shine. A thin wire as small as a human hair. She could see it, but barely. 'Was this the thing that's hurting them?'

Seiji walked passed the girl towards the fallen vampires as they were gripping themselves from pain.

Father Seiji raised his hand to give the final blow to the brothers but something blocked his view from them. Yui stood in front of her father and raised her arms to block the brothers from their death. "Yui get out of the way. I am doing everyone a favor by killed these monsters."

"No"

"Yui I am giving you an order to move."

"No"

"Yui…." Seiji's voice was dangerously low. 'So this is the renowned vampire hunter.' This low baritone voice that rumbled and sent shivers down Yui's spine was not the melodic tenor voice he always showered her.

Yui turned away from her father bent down to eye level with the brothers. On her left she spotted Shu's knife. She grasped it in her hand and lowered the sharp end of it towards her forearm. "Yui don't you dare." She ignored her father and shakily cut her arm. "Guys here."

The boys sniffed the fresh cut and stared at her with blood lust. "Ahh, Yui." Laito moaned. "Heh you are a maschosit." Shu scoffed. "Enough talking you guys." Yui raised her arms and pointed her hands down to let the blood drip from her fingertips.

The boys crawled desperately to the fresh, sweet nectar. Their eyes clouded in lust as all six before Yui's hand stuck their tongues out in ecstasy.

The first drop fell into Ayato tongue as he moaned and lapped it. He lifted his head and took her left middle finger into his mouth and sucked it. The boys shoved each other to get their honey.

"More,More,More." The boys cuts started to close. Their healing factor along with Yui's blood speed their process for their healing.

They could not get enough of it.

Shu and Kanato moved their mouths away from Yui's fingers and started kissing her arms. Trailing saliva and blood towards her shoulder.

"Not enough." They both bit her and moaned as they started to suck from her. Yui flinched from the pain, but didn't scream.

Laito lifted Yui's shirt to expose her torso and licked around her bellybutton before bitting it. Subaru and Reiji moved towards the origin of her cut and lapped her arms like puppies demanding attention. Ayato grabbed her hand and licked all the blood from it before pulling her shirt down slightly to expose upper breast and bitting it.

Yui remained silent of all of the 'attention' she was receiving from her vampires.

"Yui… You….are their whore." Seiji said in disgust at the sight before turned her head toward the priest and gave him a small, sad smile. "Yui we can leave right now while they are in their blood ecstasy and I'll have the church purify you."

"Father please just leave." "What?" Seiji replied dumbfounded. "Just leave and never come back. I now know what you think of me and I think I know where I wish to stay."

"Yui….please." Seiji's voice was strained

"Father I am not their whore, I am the lover of the Sakamaki brothers. I love them. They may not treat me right at times but at least I know where I stand as of now. Maybe one day I will be killed by them but I love them." Her words were clear, but her eyes were clouded from her unshed tears from of all the pain. Both physical and mental. 'Please Father. Just go. I am trying to save you. They will kill you.'

"Very well Yui, I consider you part of their clan and on that day you become one of them I will come and kill you and set you free from your delusion."

Ayato removed his mouth from Yui's chest. "Oi old fucker, you ever try we will see that your heart will be ripped out and crushed as we feast on the rest on your body." Ayato proceeded to resume on his feasting before giving a kiss to Yui's neck while staring at the priest.

"Disgusting."

"Father I suggest you leave now before they snap from their high." Seiji's eyes were cold and emotionless as he stared at Yui and the brothers licking in ecstasy.

He put his hand back into his coat pocket and turned his back once again on his former daughter. He grabbed his fedora off of the couch and placed it back onto his head. He opened the door and looked at Yui. His eyes held something that she couldn't tell. But secretly she was hoping it was one of regret and sadness of this outcome.

As the door gently shut, Yui's heart broke.

"Ahh, delicious." Kanato broke from his high and gave Yui a kiss on the cheek. "You are a very good girl."

"Oh darling, you are simply the best." Laito gave one more lick on her belly and hugged her torso.

The other four vampires moaned and nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please let go." Yui's voice was low and quiet.

Reiji sighed. "Very well my dear. You feed us and got rid of that man so we will listen." Reiji lifted his mouth from her arm and also gave Yui a peck on her lips and stroked her face.

Subaru moved off as well and kissed her forehead.

Shu gave one last suck and released her shoulder and kissed the tip of her tiny nose.

"Ayato, you need to let go or she will faint." Ayato wasn't even sucking, but he just held her tight and just kept his head between her chest. Yui could feel a smile coming from him. He lifted his head and stared at her. He grabbed her head and pulled her toward him. Instead of his usual kisses where tongue was usually involved, he just placed a soft kiss on her lips and stroked her hair lovingly.

Ayato picked himself and Yui up from the ground and dusted her off a bit. Blood stained her clothes, but to the boys she never looked more beautiful.

Yui didn't lift her head which annoyed the brothers. They don't like it when her attention is not on them. Subaru grabbed Yui's shoulder to turn her around. He was not expecting the young girl crying. Tears ran down her face and her whole frame was shaking."Bitch-chan why are you crying?"

"I lost it. I really lost it. I thought I would not regret it, but I lost the one person that was family." Yui couldn't stop crying. In the midst of her tears blinding her, she did not notice the brothers faces.

Ayato stepped forward and gave Yui a light slap to her face.

"YOU IDOIT", bellowed Ayato.

"Huh?" "Don't you get it, you don't need that filthy priest because we're your family now." Kanato explained while pouting and picking teddy from the couch.

"Yes even a human such as yourself is considered family." Subaru turned his head from Yui direction to not meet her eyes.

"The moment you stepped into this house, you became part of us and there is no changing of that no matter how much you want to change that passage of time." Shu scratched his head and yawned.

"….."

Yui gave a smile while still crying. "Dumbass why are you still crying?" Subaru asked in frustration.

"Im sorry everyone." *sniff* Yui rubbed her eyes to stop the tears but couldn't. "It's just that you guys are right. You are my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The brothers stood in silence, but Yui could have sworn she saw a tinge of red on their faces.

"Well as long as you understand that than I guess it can't be helped." "Please next time reconsider our position." "Bitch chan does loves us I guess nufu." "Yeah, that sounds great."

Despite the way they treated her in the beginning and sometimes now, they gave her a place to stay, protected her from rival vampires and other monsters, and did not kill her. Yeah she could have developed stockholm syndrome or whatever psychological disorder to make her stay with these creatures of the night.

"Guys if its alright I wish to be alone right now if you please." The brothers looked to each other and back to the human. "Fine, but remember that you belong to the great me and no one else in this household." Subaru gave a smack to Ayato's head. Once again the shouting match began between the two younger brothers. The rest just sighed, didn't care, rolled their eyes, or laughed. At least they decided to take their fight out of the living room and into the dining room. Which Reiji proceeded to bring his crop out.

As the brothers left the living room to leave Yui in her thoughts, she saw her rosary still on the floor. She walked toward the warmth of the fireplace to pick her rosary off from the cold marble floor. She gripped the cross and look at it.

She may have been abandoned by man and maybe one day monster(s) but she knew God would never abandon her nor will she abandon him nor Christ. Yui gave a small smile as a single tear rolled down her face. She fixed the simple thread that tied her cross and returned it to her neck. God will never abandon her. Many including her housemates may argue that he did the day she was born, but she feels that wasn't the case. God made sure she always had a place to stay, kept her from too serious harms way, and gave her a new family. She had plenty to be thankful for.


End file.
